It is proposed to investigate glaucoma from two aspects: 1) Serologic differences between topical glucocorticoid ocular pressure nonreactors and reactors, and 2) Slit-lamp visualization of the trabecular mesh and Schlemm's canal through the anterior scleral lip using infrared light. Both of these projects have shown positive results in pilot studies: a) It was found that antiserum from goats immunized against nonreactor serum gave a sufficiently different immunoelectrophoretic pattern with nonreactor serum and high reactor serum so that these sera could be properly identified 75% of the time. b) It has been possible to photograph the anterior chamber angle through the scleral lip on infrared film. Thus, the present grant request is for the purpose of continuing work which is already in progress and which has yielded encouraging early results.